


Please Touch the Art

by Chancy_Lurking



Series: Brilliant, Nervous Glory Verse [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 (Naruto)-centric, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Stand Alone, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night they actually all got intimate together they were at Kiba’s.</p>
<p>(Stand alone in BNG verse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Touch the Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, hi, I write sin when I’m stressed out. Please enjoy.

[Hot and wet and hard to breathe.]

The first night they actually all got intimate together they were at Kiba’s.

Hinata and Shino both swore up and down that they hadn’t planned it that way, but Kiba called bull. The quiet ones were always the schemers; there was no way they wouldn’t have realized that having their sex scent pressed into his bed would have him waking up a horny mess, rutting into his sheets for the next week.

It had been stupidly hot out earlier that day, so Kiba was wandering around his apartment completely shirtless and (though Kiba had goaded him to do the same) Shino had elected to wear one of the many t-shirts Kiba owned with the sides cut out. But by the time night started to fall, there was a pre-rain chill descending upon the village. It took a bit of scuffling and an argument about why Kiba didn’t just _close_ the ventana, but by the time Hinata walked in Shino was lying in Kiba’s lap, the dog-nin’s arms wrapped around his chest.

She’d had a key to his place since he’d lived here, “for emergencies” but also for whenever he was just too lazy to answer the door for her. He called out when she opened the front door and a few minutes later found her walking into the bedroom, barefoot and already in her undershirt and pant-less – completely at home. She laughed a little self-consciously at the way they both stared at her. It wasn’t like it was the first time they’d seen her in her underclothes, far from it, but they were still getting used to having permission to _look_ at her. Saying her body was a masterpiece was in no way an understatement and they were the two lucky bastards she gave front row seats to the growing confidence with which she now carried herself. Her hands still fidgeted and her cheeks were still pink, but her arms weren’t clenched tightly across her body as she walked over to join them on the bed.

Her hair was up in a braided bun (from a Hyuuga family event earlier in the evening) that Hinata looked _extremely_ relieved to be taking down. They talked about their day with the kind of familiarity only years of friendship can bring, her boys watching her like the simple act of unbraiding her hair was magic. Shino was so distracted with her talking, he didn’t pay any real attention to the way Kiba’s hand was tracing up and down his torso until his nails grazed too close to one of his nipples. He didn’t make a sound, choked it before it even got the chance to form, but he didn’t get the chance to stop the subtle way his body jerked.

And it _was_ subtle, hardly a shiver, but his two best friends were ninjas and more than that they were his _best friends_. They knew him down to the way he _breathed_ and when he shuddered, they quieted, eyes locking on him instantly. Even if he managed to keep his face neutral, he could feel the flush in his cheeks when Hinata’s eyes landed on Kiba’s hand, now sliding back down to rest innocently on Shino’s stomach.

When Hinata looked back at his face, he felt himself start to sweat slightly. It was restrained, but there was interest in her eyes, _predatory_ in a delicate way that shouldn’t be able exist. He felt brilliantly _trapped_ , Kiba’s hand pressing down warm on his stomach and Hinata’s gaze locked on his. She glanced between them before carefully drawing her hair over her shoulder to obscure her face slightly. She played with it nervously as she whispered out that they looked beautiful together.

Like a work of art she desperately wanted to touch.

There was no way she didn’t notice the way Shino’s breath caught, the implications behind what she said giving him gooseflesh across his arms. However, it was Kiba who actively suggested that if she wanted to touch them so badly, she should come over and do it.

Neither of them were sure why her face was pinched when she turned to look back at him, but fear sparked through both of them when she suddenly stood up. Kiba was all fixed to apologize, was fixed to _prostrate himself at her feet_ , but before he could even get to a proper sitting position, Hinata was reaching to draw the drapes closed. The room went dim as she stood with the fabric in her hands, blocking out the little space where the two sides didn’t quite reach each other. A humid breeze made the curtains wave when she released them, turning her back to the slim stream of dying sunlight coming into the room, her shy smile almost lost in shadow.

Shino could feel Kiba’s heart pounding against his back as Hinata came back to the bed. She crawled to kneel over Shino’s lap, her legs pressed between his and Kiba’s. He felt the warmth of her body stirring in him already, but held himself still except for the hand he placed on her knee. Kiba was tensed behind him, holding his breath when Hinata reached to take Shino’s glasses off, taking his face in her hands when she sat them aside.

He would never quite understand the fascination she had with his eyes, but he smiled marginally when she looked into them, awestruck as always. When her eyes fell to his lips, there was only a split second of hesitation before she was kissing the smile off his mouth.

Kisses from Hinata were always cautious at first, starting out particularly chaste as if she was worried she might be pushed away at the last second. But when he opened his mouth to her, gently pulling at her with his lips, she shuddered out a breath and melted into it. Her mouth went pliant against his and he led her tongue into his mouth, letting out an appreciative noise when her hands slid down to his throat.

Sliding his hands slowly up her thighs, he let them rest at her hips, stroking his thumbs against the edge of her panties. He felt Kiba’s hand leave his stomach, closing around Hinata’s wrist. He was confused by that for a moment until Kiba was pulling her hand down Shino’s chest, pressing her fingers to his nipple.

That was such a ridiculous spot to get hot over, Shino thought, there was no reason that having his nipples touched should do a damn thing. But when she rolled her fingers around it through the soft fabric of his t-shirt, he flinched towards her moaning into her mouth. It seemed to startle her for a moment, but then she laughed in her throat, bringing the other hand down to his other nipple. He noticed the moment Kiba’s other hand came up across his thigh, but even so he gasped when his hand pressed into Shino’s erection, stroking slowly.

It was pure coincidence – or maybe it wasn’t – that it happened the exact moment Hinata shyly bit at his lip. So she didn’t know Kiba’s hand was part of the equation yet – or maybe she did – until she leaned closer to them and pressed her crotch directly into his knuckle. She made a startled little sound, moving her hips back slightly, but Kiba was already moaning out swears against Shino’s shoulder and his dick practically drilling into Shino’s back because _holy shit._

The beautiful pink flush was spreading down from her cheeks and across her chest, too, when she pulled back slightly to look down.

The way she met Kiba’s gaze made his breathing stall right up until he gasped when she leaned forward again with more intent, pressing her clit against his knuckle. Shino half wanted Kiba’s hand _out of the fucking way_ but then he wouldn’t be able to properly focus on the stutter in her breathing or the perfect way her eyes slid closed as her mouth opened. He twitched when Kiba closed his hand around his dick to press his knuckle up higher for Hinata to roll her hips on. Kiba’s other hand came up to her hair and he plastered himself close against Shino’s back to pull her into a kiss.

The soft, mewling sounds Hinata made, close enough for Shino to _feel_ , made his mouth dry. His hand slid up her back, and decided that there was entirely too much fabric between the three of them. He tugged at her shirt asking silently for it to be _gone_ and she leaned away from Kiba’s mouth to pull it off while Shino reached for the clasp of her bra.

Hinata had always been a little insecure about her breasts. She hadn’t gotten teased about them, not really anyway, but it was hard not to notice people noticing them. It wasn’t a sore spot, but it was something she regularly felt awkward about. However, the moment when her bra fell away and her boys had full view of her breasts hanging heavy on her chest, she didn’t feel awkward at all. A little embarrassed, maybe, but she felt, more than anything, _sexy._ She could see the way Kiba’s eyes went dark with lust, Shino’s mouth opening slightly like he wanted to _taste_ her and _she was wet, she was getting so wet._

Shino touched her first, his hand sliding up from her side to rub his thumb soothingly against the little pink marks where her bra rubbed into her. She sighed with her eyes closed, listing into the familiar sting. She looked up when Kiba’s hand fell on her neck, pushing her hair behind her shoulder before sliding down to her breast. His touch was reverent even as he gently squeezed her, making her press her chest out welcomingly. She shivered, hips flinching forward almost involuntarily, when Shino’s thumb came up to flit across her nipple. She bit her lip when he raised an eyebrow at her, repeating the touch more deliberately.

Kiba couldn’t hold it together anymore, he could smell her arousal, and it was making him _shake_. He started squirming behind Shino, cursing under his breath as he started tugging his pants off before going for Shino’s. Hinata’s laugh was light and breathy as Shino rolled his eyes, but agreeably let Kiba tug off his shirt before sliding out from behind him. The room was still too hot, _muggy_ now that it’s started to drizzle, but he still longed to be pressed back between the two of them.

Though, he thought, Kiba giving him _that_ look before pushing Shino’s face onto Hinata’s breast was certainly a good tradeoff.

His mouth closed on her nipple, Kiba’s hand pressing him there as he licked across the other. Shino put a hand on her back when she gasped out, arching her chest out at them.

Her breath was coming out shaky and mingled with approving moans as they sucked. Their hands were sliding all over as she did her best not to pull their hair too hard where she grabbed it in her fists. Looking down at them, flushed and eyes half closed as they mouthed at her made her shudder with arousal. When Kiba looked up at her, blatantly turned on and spacing out, she felt herself getting even wetter. She tugged them both forward.

They followed happily when she flopped onto her back, Kiba instantly leaning up to kiss her while Shino contented himself with exploring the rest of her chest, biting gently across the swell of her breasts. There was a brief pause when he realized he was kissing directly over her scars, a grateful rush overtaking him. He wouldn’t say he’d been thinking about kissing this spot _extensively_ or anything, but this was definitely something he’d thought about extensively. He spent a long while kissing and licking the center of her chest before making her jerk when he scraped his teeth across her ribs. Her skin was so soft, going pink under his mouth; he wasn’t done with pulling out that flush.

Kiba was more interested in pulling the blush out of her lips. He kissed with teeth, making her whimper and moan against his mouth. Hinata never really wore make-up, but he was strangely obsessed with the way kissing her could make her lips look full and rosy. And Hinata was usually all too eager to let him kiss her raw, if for no more reason that to feel the pull of his lips against hers. But today, she was a little distracted.

Today, she could feel the both of them, their arousals trapped hard and hot against her legs.

She’d only ever seen them fully naked in passing, when changing or showering. More than that, she’d only ever touched sexually while kissing or dancing, still _fully clothed_. However, she was suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to put her hands on them. Everything was so hot and close and she felt _good_ , they were making her feel goodand that made her feel bold. She didn’t know what she was doing, but she could figure it out. She could make them feel good, too.

Kiba’s was closer, his dick pressed against her upper thigh; Shino too far down, his face still pressed eagerly against her chest. She traced her hand away from where it had been cradling his jaw, down across his chest and palming over his abs. Her fingers had hardly brushed his length before he was tensing, groaning into her mouth.

Shino looked up, then abruptly down, breath rushing out in a startled pant at the sight of Hinata’s hand around Kiba’s erection. His hips twitched in sympathy, embarrassing him when she arched up, moving her leg against him. She had her teeth on Kiba’s collar bone, staring at Shino half-lidded as she nervously stroked their lover off. Kiba had his head thrown back, brow creased and mouth half open. He was startled by how hot he was getting, his dick going fully hard as she pulled him off with growing confidence in response to his panting.

He opened his eyes when he felt Shino move up beside him, laying down beside Hinata. His face was flushed and he was hard against her hip, rocking slowly against her skin and kissing at her neck. Kiba’s eyes followed Shino’s hand as if brushed down from Hinata’s breasts, slowing only as he asked breathily if he could put his hand on her sex. The moment she voiced an affirmative, Kiba’s mouth latched back onto hers, swallowing the moan that arose when Shino’s hand slid down between her legs. An absent sense of gratefulness washed over him shortly after when Hinata, distracted with the swirl of Shino’s fingers, stopped rubbing him – just gently gripping his dick.

Gratefulness, because Shino asked hoarsely if he could “ _put one in_ ” and Hinata started _begging_ him to and Kiba’s head went fuzzy with lust. If she’d still been stroking him he might’ve cum on the spot.

Blearily he reached down and, regretfully so, removed her hand completely. He kissed her, lacing their fingers together as he started to kiss down the side of her neck opposite of Shino. Leaning over to kiss Shino briefly, Kiba whispered a request against his lips. There was a bit of confusion in Shino’s face, but as always, he figured out the score very quickly and complied. He moved his hand away from Hinata’s sex just long enough to hitch her leg over his arm instead of under.

Kiba held her gaze, half lidded and wanting, as he kissed down her chest. He breathed against her nipple before sucking it back into his mouth. Shino gently worked another finger into her. Watching as Kiba kissed down her stomach, Hinata moved so one arm was wrapped around Shino’s back the other still clenched in Kiba’s. She was worrying her lip gently between her teeth, trying to stay quiet. Quite unsuccessfully, Kiba might add, when he smirked up at her as he bit down on her hip.

The welcoming smell of Hinata’s arousal had his mouth watering as he kissed a quiet apology against the bruised skin. He was asking to eat her out before his brain really registered what he was saying; a semi-coherent string of filth that made Hinata go wide-eyed when Shino snorted against her cheek.

Immediately, she was stuttering her way through something probably meant to be a deterrent. Because yes, she’d heard of this, she wasn’t sosheltered that she didn’t _know_ even girls got oral. And, sure, she could imagine the appeal of Kiba’s tongue darting warm and soft over her clit, his lips closing around her and _sucking_ – she was _soaking_ – but still it was _weird._ She had never had it done before so she wouldn’t know how to react, she’d probably do something wrong. And she was wet and licking that would probably actually feel really gross, right? She also had no idea what she tasted like, it probably wouldn’t taste very good and-…

Her nervous tirade broke off with a startled sound when Shino’s fingers slid out and over her clit before leaving her completely.

_The taste question was easy enough to solve_ , Shino thought.

Kiba watched with rapture as Shino’s hand came up in front of his face, fingers spreading with Hinata’s slick stretching stickily between them. The embarrassed curse that passed her lips made his stomach flip hungrily. She almost _never_ cursed – she was so turned on she was losing herself with them. Before she even had the chance to really voice anything about it, Kiba was sucking Shino’s fingers into his mouth, Hinata’s slick smearing over his lips.

It wasn’t so unusual. He’d taken Shino’s fingers in his mouth before, willingly and desperate, but there was something wanton about it this time. The way he took Shino’s fingers all the way into his mouth, eyes briefly rolling back as he sucked Hinata’s taste off their lover’s fingers. Shino was staring at him with a look of such perfectly aroused shock, Kiba shuttered and moaned flailing to grip his arm. _Please._

When Hinata pulled her hand from his, he turned to look at her, Shino’s fingers still in his mouth. She was shuttering, mouth open and bubblegum pink, as she reached for his face. Try as he did, he couldn’t quite hold back his whimper when she brushed a finger along his lip before pushing inside beside Shino’s. He shook and sucked in earnest, causing the collective heartrate of the room to spike. _Please_. And it was Hinata’s voice this time, as her legs splayed out – one resting against Shino’s and the other around Kiba’s side.

It took a moment of awkward finagling, but upon getting permission, Kiba was not one to be dissuaded. He shimmied his way down, drawing one of her legs over his shoulder as he buried his nose in her pubic hair. She laughed nervously, tickled, as he made a show of inhaling her scent. He wanted it committed to memory, the way it made his dick leak and his hair stand on end. He looked down and moaned out a warbled oath; she was leaking into his _sheets_. These two were going to kill him, Kiba was going to _die_ from this.

Hinata might die from this, too, if the sound she made when he licked up her sex was any indication.

It’d been a while, a long while since he’d done this, but he threw himself into with the same fervor he always did. He loved being able to pleasure people, to _take_ his pleasure from theirs without thinking with his dick – or at least not exclusively. Because Hinata _was_ stunning in her reaction, the way she trembled and moaned even as Shino kissed her, open mouthed and filthy, _like he’d taught them, fuck, he was-…_

Kiba picked his hips up off the bed to avoid embarrassing himself quite yet, pressing more firmly with his tongue causing Hinata to mewl. She was still a little tensed, trying to hold back the jerky motions her hips wanted to make. If he could’ve been bothered to pull his mouth off her clit, he would’ve told her to grind as much as she wanted. It wouldn’t hurt him and even if it did, well, he’d die a happy man. But as it was, he just smoothed his hand over her stomach, reveling in the way it tensed and relaxed as he worked her closer to the edge.

Shino could tell by the rising pitch in her voice that Hinata was about to hit her breaking point. On a whim, and also on a thought driven purely by arousal, he worked his hand back down under Hinata’s leg, pinching Kiba until he gave him some space.

The cry Hinata let out when he slid his fingers back into her, pushing up where Kiba was pushing down, sent pleasure shooting straight down his spine. Kiba grunted – _nice call, Shino_ – when Hinata’s hand flew to his head, gripping his hair in her fist, her heel digging into his back.

She’d had orgasms before then, plenty; how would she teach herself to someone else if she wasn’t well versed? She was familiar with the waves that came with coming, the breathless spark of it all. But this time, with Kiba’s mouth on her and Shino’s fingers in her, she felt something different. Her body bowed up off the bed, her mouth falling open around a sound she didn’t even recognize as herself. There was electricity spiraling in her core and she could hardly breathe as she felt herself leaking onto her boys. She knew she was digging her nails into Shino’s back and Kiba’s _scalp_ but she wasn’t even sure she could _open her eyes_ , let alone control anything else.

Kiba only grunted at the dull bite of her nails, sucking her clit until her leg sagged on his shoulder and Shino slowed his fingers. Shino was well aware she’d left scratches on his back, but he couldn’t feel anything but a spike of arousal at the thought of being marked by _her._ His mind was reeling under the sting of it, some strange part of him liked the idea of bearing her mark, his dick dripping shamelessly against her hip as she came so hard she lost her breath.

When Kiba finally raised his head, he was wild eyed and his mouth was wet with her slick. Hinata’s hand in his hair turned gentle, shaky, as she stared at him in half-lidded astonishment. There was a moment where this whole thing felt unreal. Kiba looking up over the red marks across Hinata’s torso that would surely blossom purple by the morning, Shino drawing his _fingers_ out and looking like he wasn’t quite sure if this was real either.

Kiba wanted to make some joke about not getting left hanging, but he couldn’t think over the heat coursing through him at the knowledge of what they’d just done.

Sensing that Kiba’s brain might have just ground to a halt, Shino let his instinct keep pulling him, something he had yet to properly get used to. He slid his wet fingers back into Kiba’s pliant mouth, drawing Kiba up over the two of them, “ _I want to taste her._ ” He whispered and the broken whimpers he got at that tightened his stomach.

Even as Shino kissed across Kiba’s mouth – sloppy and with his fingers still on Kiba’s tongue – Kiba was panting out soft, high noises and pushing him down onto his back. Hinata rolled with them, sated but still surprisingly high strung. Her eyes traveled down from where Shino had pulled his fingers from Kiba’s mouth and wrapped them around his throat to where their erections were pressed together. They were both dripping with arousal, sliding against each other and trembling with every motion. It’d take time for her to learn them with the near perfection she desired, but she could see they were holding on by the skin of their teeth. They’d taken care of her first, but they were at the point where a stiff breeze would send them toppling. She wanted to push them over.

They both turned to her suddenly when she kissed the union of their lips – she smiled and then blushed at her own taste against her lips. She left her eyes open, boldly wanting to see what effect it had; how their faces changed when she reached between them, holding their dicks together in her hand.

Kiba swore out loud and Shino made a loud, startled sound, thrusting up into her hand without thought. Or, that’s not exactly correct.

The only thought in Shino’s head wasn’t something that could be expressed properly in words, not really anyway. “Them” was the closed his scattered brain could get; “them”as a noun, verb, and adjective. Kiba and Hinata, here, now, around, touching, close, on, in, me, us, _Them_. They were here and that was all he could wrap his mind around and even that was enough to shake him to his core.

Growing warm with confidence, Hinata stroked them in her hand, spine tingling at the warm drag of skin on skin. She whispered against Shino’s lips before kissing him, “ _Beautiful._ ”

Mouth dropping open, Shino gasped as she bit down on his lip and Kiba’s nails sunk into his waist. He clasped his arms around both of them as he came, shuddering through his orgasm with his head thrown back, Hinata’s lips trailing down his jaw.

And the _sounds_ , it was almost always the sounds for Kiba. He never grew tired of the way Shino failed to stifle himself, in spite of his best efforts. Hearing the muffled sounds of pleasure Shino made and just under it, Hinata’s soft “ _oh_ ” was enough to tip him over. He came all over them. Hinata’s hand and Shino’s chest marked and shining with _him_ , the possessiveness of it all racketing him up higher even as it was just happening. He shut his eyes, hunching over them, “ _oh, fuck._ ”

Hinata’s hand stilled, though she continued to hold them as they all came down, still slightly dazed. She nearly didn’t get her hand out of the way when Kiba lowered himself completely on top of Shino – who immediately started complaining about the mess. A minor spat broke out, during which Kiba gave not even the slightest hint of moving and Shino didn’t bother to force him yet (for all the names he called him). Hinata was laying against their side, trapped under Kiba’s arm and leg, touched. The incessant buzzing need of her body had quieted to a warm tremor, pleased and dizzy with her skin pressed to theirs. Her love for them bubbled up in soft laughter that she smothered in Shino’s shoulder.

Kiba smiled at her from where his cheek rested on Shino’s chest, “See? Even Hinata thinks you’re being stupid!”

“She’s laughing because you’re disgusting and she’s stuck with you. It’s a coping mechanism,” Shino shot back.

“I’m laughing because I love you,” Hinata said, pressing her forehead into Shino’s neck. But then giggled and wiped the mess Kiba had made on her hand onto his back, “Even if you are disgust- _hey, stop!_ ” Kiba wiped her slick down her thigh.

Shino broke it up before it could become a full-fledged battle of smearing body fluids, forcing them up and into the shower. However, they didn’t really settle down until Hinata elbowed Kiba in the gut when he tweaked her nipple, winding him.

And even then it was only under threat of a bug flooded bathroom if they did not behave.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, critiques always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
